The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not constitute prior art.
In a known method for controlling a photographing direction of one or more cameras, a user selects a camera among a number of cameras by using a camera controller, and then the camera controller operates the selected camera to control the photographing direction of the one or more cameras. While the user operates the camera controller, it generates a camera control signal. Based on the camera control signal received via a network from the camera control device, the camera is driven by a motor of the camera to thereby track a subject (or an object) aimed in the photographing direction.
With the selected camera, the user can then observe a moving object. The inventor(s) has experienced that if the moving object leaves out of the field of view (FOV) of the camera, the user needs to manually select another camera among the cameras to catch the moving object such that the selected another camera can cover the moving object in its field of view. However, the inventor(s) has noted that the moving object may be lost while the user is selecting another camera, especially when the moving object moves fast or unpredictively moves.